wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (video)/Gallery
Screencaptures File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|The theater File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence2.png|The trams File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence3.png|Cartoon posters of Lachy and Simon File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence4.png|A cartoon poster of Anthony playing the violin File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence5.png|Cartoon posters of Dorothy and Emma File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence6.png|The stage File:Henry'sDance(OrchestraInstrumental).png|"Henry's Dance" File:AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Andy in the opening sequence File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Emma in the opening sequence File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Lachy in the opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Anthony in the opening sequence File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Simon in the opening sequence File:TheBalletDancers.png|The Ballet Dancers File:DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Wags File:TheJazzDancers.png|The Jazz Dancers File:Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma's title File:CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Henry File:Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy's title File:Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony's title File:Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon's title File:AndytheConductor'sTitle.png|Andy's title File:TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestratitlecard.png|Title card File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra1.png|"Hi, we're The Wiggles." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra2.png|The Wiggles introduce themselves. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra3.png|"I'm excited." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra4.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra5.png|"Why, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra6.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra7.png|"Well, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra8.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra9.png|(singing) "I AAAAAAAAM!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra10.png|The Wiggles sing about the orchestra coming to town. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra11.png|Simon says that they're gonna visit the symphony orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra12.png|"What's a symphony orchestra, I hear you say?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra13.png|"What's a symphony orchestra?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra14.png|"I'm so glad you asked." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra15.png|Simon talks about an orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra16.png|Simon makes an air waving. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra17.png|Lachy talks about a conductor. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra18.png|"Remember when Stingy claimed me?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra19.png|Emma talks about Stingy. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra20.png|"Stingy claimed a mailbox," File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra21.png|"Stingy claimed a triagonal sign." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra22.png|"and Stingy claimed a triagonal sign." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra23.png|The Wiggles remember the time when Stingy claimed someone else's mail. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra51.png|"Come on, you're all invited. Let's go meet the Symphony Orchestra." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra52.png|"Put out your propellers and your wings; the runway is clear for takeoff." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra53.png|"Let's do the propeller and fly to see the orchestra." File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles leaving File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheReplacementWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Replacement Wiggles and Andy File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra2.png|The Wiggles singing File:Anthony,LachyandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy and Andy File:Simon,EmmaandAndy.png|Simon, Emma and Andy File:AndyWearingaPilotHat.png|Andy wearing a pilot hat File:TheBrassMusicians.png|The brass musicians File:ThePercussionists.png|The percussionists File:TheWigglesandtheBalletDancers.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:TheStringMusicians.png|The String Musicians File:CalebWright.png|Caleb Wright File:NicholasBochner.png|Nicholas Bochner File:TheWigglesandtheJazzDancers.png|The Wiggles and the jazz dancers File:TheWigglesandtheO'ReillySisters.png|The Wiggles and the O'Reilly Sisters File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:JohnArcaro.png|John Arcaro File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue.png|Simon talking about the orchestra File:SimonandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Anthony File:TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestraWaving.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra waving File:PeterEdwards.png|Peter Edwards File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue2.png|Lachy talks about the woodwind section. File:DavidThomas.png|David Thomas File:WendyClarke.png|Wendy Clarke File:TheWoodwindMusiciansPlaying.png|The Woodwind musicians play File:AnnBlackburn.png|Ann Blackburn File:LachyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Emma File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue3.png|Emma talks about the string section. File:TheViolinists.png|The violinists File:SuzanneLee.png|Suzanne Lee File:TheStringMusiciansPlaying.png|The String musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue4.png|Simon talks about the brass section. File:JuliaPayne.png|Julia Payne File:TrinetteMcClimont.png|Trinette McClimont File:MichaelSzabo.png|Michael Szabo File:TimBuzbee.png|Tim Buzbee File:TheBrassMusiciansPlaying.png|The brass musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue5.png|Anthony talks about the percussion section. File:RobertCossomPlayingXylophone.png|Robert Cossom play the xylophone. File:JohnAcaroPlayingTimpani.png|John Acaro play the timpani. File:Timpani.png|The timpani File:ThePercussionMusiciansPlaying.png|The percussion musicians play. File:TheXylophone.png|The xylophone File:TheOrchestraSong.png|"The Orchestra Song" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma and the ballet dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:AndyWearingaTangoHat.png|Andy wearing a tango hat File:StephenNewton.png|Stephen Newton File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra2.png|Anthony, Lachy and Sarah File:SarahCurro.png|Sarah Curro File:RohandeKorte.png|Rohande Korte File:TrevorJones.png|Trevor Jones File:TheWoodwindMusicians.png|The Woodwind Musicians File:TheDoubleBassists.png|The double bassists File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|Lachy introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:BiancainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Bianca File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:LouisaBreen.png|Louisa Breen File:SimonandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Emma File:LachySingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Lachy singing File:SimonSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:BiancaSleeping.png|Bianca sleeping File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon introducing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AndyWearingBearPaws.png|Andy wearing bear paws File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-Orchestra.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy File:SylviaHosking.png|Sylvia Hosking File:BenjaminHanlon.png|Benjamin Hanlon File:TheWigglesandBiancaBear.png|The Wiggles and Bianca Bear File:AnneMartonyi.png|Anne Martonyi File:RachelHomburg.png|Rachel Homburg File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:SimonandAndy.png|Simon and Andy File:AndyWearingaBearHat.png|Andy wearing a bear hat File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles dancing File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra2.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:PatrickWong.png|Patrick Wong File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the kangaroo girls File:RobertCossom.png|Robert Cossom File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Awake Wiggles File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and Andy File:AnthonyandAndy.png|Anthony and Andy File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-Orchestra.png|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:TheMaleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAndy.png|Emma and Andy File:TheWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue.png|Simon talks about music communication. File:EmmaandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma and Anthony File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue2.png|Emma talks about dancing to the music. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue3.png|Lachy talks about listening to the music while he relaxes File:LachySleepinginTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|and sleeps as a result. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Lachy, it's Percy Grainger time!" File:LachyWakingUpinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy waking up File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue5.png|"It's Percy Grainger time!" File:AndytheConductor.jpg|Andy the Conductor File:EmmaSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Emma singing File:AndySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Andy singing File:AndrewHall.png|Andrew Hall File:LaurenBridgen.png|Lauren Bridgen File:SimonSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepinginBedinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy sleeping in bed File:LachyWakingUpinBed.png|Lachy waking up in bed File:LachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Lachy singing File:AnthonyandLachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy singing File:TheWigglesandAndyBalletDancing.png|The Wiggles and Andy ballet dancing File:YinouMu.png|Yinou Mu File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon and the orchestra musicians File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says" File:SimonSays-Orchestra.png|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony and Lachy File:Anthony,LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony, Lachy and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordastheChasis.png|Captain as the chasis File:Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Andy File:AndyastheWindshieldWiper.png|Andy as the windshield wiper File:TheOtherWigglyHumansandAndytheConductor.png|The Other Wiggly Humans and Andy the Conductor File:EmmaastheDriver.png|Emma as the driver File:TheWiggles,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Captain and Andy File:SimonastheBackoftheCar.png|Simon as the back of the car File:TheWiggles,Shane,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Shane, Captain and Andy File:ShaneandMichaelastheCarDoors.png|Shane and Mike as the car doors File:DavidastheExhaustPipe.png|David as the exhaust pipe File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Anthony introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:EmmaDrivingtheTambourineWheel.png|Emma driving the tambourine wheel File:ShaneHooton.png|Shane Hooton File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra2.png|The Male Wiggles File:AndyastheFrenchman.png|Andy as the Frenchman File:Captain'sMagicButtons-OrchestraPrologue.png|Captain Feathersword greeting the orchestra File:Captain'sMagicButtons-Orchestra.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain Feathersword File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon asks everyone if they can meet Henry the Octopus. File:TheReplacementWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Replacement Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Lachy asks everyone if they can meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue3.png|Anthony asks everyone if they can meet Wags the Dog. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue4.png|Emma introducing "Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra.png|"Here come our friends, whoo!" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWiggles,DorothyandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Andy File:TheWiggles,DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:WagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags File:WagsandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Simon File:HenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Henry File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggly Group and Andy the Conductor File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Captain File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra2.png|"Here Come Our Friends" File:SimonandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Henry File:LachyandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Henry File:LachyandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Emma File:WagsandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Emma File:WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Anthony File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Anthony File:Hello,Henry.png|"Hello, Henry" File:TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Group File:AnthonyRecitingMichaelFinnegan.png|Anthony reciting Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and the O'Reilly Sisters File:EmmaandtheO'ReillySisters.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra.png|"Michael Finnegan" File:AndyWearingaBearskinHat.png|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra2.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters Irish dancing File:ShaveandaHaircut.png|"Shave and a Haircut Two Bits" File:HotPotato-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles in their chef hats and bandannas File:HotPotato-Orchestra.png|"Hot Potato" File:CaptainandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Simon File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|"Fruit Salad" File:SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Lachy File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-Orchestra.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:MirandaBrockman.png|Miranda Brockman File:AndySigning.png|Andy signing File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Let's play Follow the Leader." File:FollowtheLeader-Orchestra.png|"Follow the Leader" File:CaptainandAndy.png|Captain and Andy File:CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Emma File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles and Andy introducing "Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-Orchestra.png|"Shaky Shaky" File:AndyasElvis.png|Andy as Elvis File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles wearing berets File:AndyWearingaBeret.png|Andy wearing a beret File:EleanorMancini.png|Eleanor Mancini File:SurLePontD'Avignon-Orchestra.png|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Prologue.png|Everybody waving goodbye AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Andy in the epilogue AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Anthony and Lachy in epilogue SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Simon in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra.png|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Emma in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Captain in the credits AndytheConductor'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Andy in the credits TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra'sTitle.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits Wags'TitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Henry in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|The credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits2.png|The credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits3.png|The credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits4.png|The credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits6.png|The credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheIrishDancers'Titles.png|The Irish Dancers in the credits BiancaBear'sTitle.png|Bianca Bear in the credits TheBalletDancers'Titles.png|The Ballet Dancers in the credits TheJazzDancers'Titles.png|The Jazz Dancers in the credits TheLittleWigglesandLittleConductor'sTitles.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Conductor in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraVocalCredits.png|The vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBackingVocalCredits.png|The backing vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits.png|The song credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits2.png|The song credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits3.png|The song credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits4.png|The song credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits6.png|The song credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits11.png|The credits #11 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits12.png|The credits #12 File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraendboard.png|Endboard Promo Pictures File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Jazz Dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:EmmaandMariainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Maria File:EmmaandAntonio.jpg|Emma and Antonio File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Orchestra Song" File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Simon singing File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Ballet Dancers File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bianca Bear and the kangaroos File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Andy and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy the conductor File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Andy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma, Andy and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture8.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SimonSays-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the orchestra File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Hello,Henry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hello, Henry" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Andy and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|"Shave and a Haircut, Ba Bit" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony, Emma and the Irish dancers File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet boys File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Orchestra wearing bows File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|Andy doing the bow dance File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Follow the Leader" File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the orchestra File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the Jazz Dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture10.jpg|Emma dancing File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the ballet dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Cast and Crew File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra DVD Gallery 5EAD88E3-5E70-470B-8FDB-90F81DDB5697.jpeg|Full Cover ClareandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBillboard.jpg|Billboard WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Piano.png|Lachy singing "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" while playing the piano LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.png|Lachy holding a copy of the DVD ChantelleAttardandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.jpg|Chantelle holding a copy of the DVD TheWigglesMeetTheOrchestra-ABCKIDSForParents.png|The Wiggles in the ABC Kids For Parents trailer 20160513_16182.jpg|Disc SDC_2302838_2019-09-1--00-15-12.jpg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) Other File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestraBehindtheScenesFootage.png|Behind the Scenes: Tales of the Symphony Orchestra TheWigglesMeetTheOrchestra-HuluCover.jpg|American Hulu Cover DVD Menu & Previews IMG_4768.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4769.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: Do the Propeller!) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox (Background Music: Apples and Bananas) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Ballerina, Ballerina) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 Background Music: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu Background Music: Here Comes a Bear) TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2015